Avenger
by Procaticjolt
Summary: Sasuke's apprentice


Avenger

I do not own hp or naruto the story is purely fictional and a fan fiction.

Kage council

"We are here to discuss the post war measures to be taken and the fate of the former traitor and war hero who assisted in the war and helped the shinobi nations to achieve a victory in the war and prevent further losses."

The whole hall which was completely filled with the respective kage of each nations along with their daimiyo were now convening the meeting in the daimiyo castle.

The room was large enough to accommodate everyone and Naruto the war hero and the sole genin was present in the room although complety covered head to toe in bandages was present to support his friend and rival Sasuke Uchiha who was standing in the room surrounded by his team hawk members whose fate was also to be decided on this date.

"Sasuke Uchiha you have been convicted of betraying your village , seeking power from a known enemy and later on murder of the same killing missing nin Itachi Uchiha , attacking killer bee of kumo , attacking the kage council and the murder of sixth Hokage Danzo Shimura how do you plead?"

"Guilty" Sasuke replied stiffly

"It has also been taken into account that you extinguished the edo-tensai which had caused a major loss of life and injury and further you assisted the genin Uzumaki along with combat medic Haruno in the fight against Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha during which you managed to gain a pardon from your former allies and together managed to defeat them inspite of Obito Uchiha becoming the Juubi's Jinchurikki "

"Yes"

"It has also been noted that the previous kages of Konoha have given you their approval for continuing to serve the village in whatever capacity as required by your hokage"

"Yes"

"The council has debated on the possible punishment and penalty for your crime which has been declared as such :-"

" You are required to provide 15 S-rank mission pay along with continuous D –rank missions for 2 years and a 6 month every year exile from the elemental nations for a period of 6 years from the month of January to June do you accept?"

"I accept"

"As an incentive you will be promoted to Chunin and your location of exile will be kept confidential from all but a few during which you are expected to be on your best behavior and inspection visits by former team members along with your teacher"

Sasuke simply nodded

"Now the council will decide on the fate of the other members of team Hawk send them in on your way out. You are dismissed"

Sasuke bowed to the elders and made his way out as his team made their way in.

**Surrey Number 12, private drive **

5 year old Harry Potter was crying. Today had been horrible he had woken up to find Aunt Marge in the drawing room discussing the weather with Uncle Vernon who had simply nodded to her while sipping his coffee while Dudley played with a new train set along with his mother who looked at him adoringly and when she saw him it caused her to sneer at him and gave him a non verbal command to bring coffee for her and a large glass of milk for her son.

He had immediately understood and promptly ran to the kitchen to prepare while avoiding Aunt Marge who immediately might set her dogs on him and last time he had been bitten quite viciously in the ankle which had taken almost a week to heal.

While preparing the coffee he had caught sight of Mr Uchiha who was on his morning walk as usual.

The arrival of Mr Uchiha a week ago had led to a major gossip all over the neighbor hood everything about him was unknown the people who lived next to him described him as anti-social with a superiority complex or ego of a king as rarely spoke as trated everyone as beneath him as he was lost in thought he did not notice Dudley creeping on him with one of the dogs as he finished preparing the coffee and made his way to Aunt Petunia the dog suddenly attacked him on his ankle which caused him to lose balance while screaming and ended up dropping most of the scaling coffee on himself while braking the tray and the coffee mug the dog meanwhile had run away on his screaming while Dudley watched him from the stairs a gleeful smile on his face and ran away as soon as he spotted his mother , father and aunt arrive.

"BOY NOW YOU HAVE DONE IT "

"THAT FREAK IS STILL HERE "

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY KITCHENWARE"

"HE IS SCUM HE SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH HIS PARENTS AND DONE A WHOLE LOT OF US GOOD"

"NOW HE IS BEAKING STUFF HE IS ABSOLUTELY GOOD FOR NOTHING "

Harry did not what was happening all he could register was pain and a burning feeling all over his hands as he lay on the ground as suddenly he was picked up by the scuff of his shirt and thrown outside on the pavement he felt the feeling of being airborne for a second before he fell on the ground face first as he attempted to shield his face and ended up hearing a small crack in his shoulder as he lay in the dirt unloved and uncared by everyone.

Sasuke Pov

It had been a week until he had arrived in London Surrey via Ryuchi cave of the snakes who had been a bit resentful of his presence for killing Manda though he could feel that they had been glad nevertheless and had helped him through the portal in exchange for bringing them exotic variety of snakes in return on arrival he had immediately used the sharingan and got all the information needed and had created a identity on the city database as a resident who had been in the country for 15 years and had moved in from Japan on a work visa on the study of snakes.

It had helped to pass time during the day and he had stolen a few snakes from the zoo while leaving a memory of the respective snakes dying although it was positively annoying to evade the cameras but a quick henge had fixed it.

He was in the middle of his morning jog when it started raining.

"Damn it"

As he turned back and ran back to his residence no 7 private drive he came upon a strange if not unusual sight there was a brat lying facedown in the dirt on the pavement in front of no 12 in some other case he would have simply 'hn' ed and jogged on but on a closer he realized that the child was young as young as him when he started his training and picked him up with one hand which caused him to wince in pity as the kid was all skin and bones and he ran to his residence along with the little freeloader.

Harry's POV

When harry woke and found himself on a strange couch in a different home he guessed that he was probably picked up by their weird but kind neighbor who had lots of cats but on rubbing him eyes and looking around the house was not something a cat-lover would have as the whole place was sparsely decorated and the only things in the room were the couch some chairs and a poster of a table tennis paddle on one of the walls.

He looked at the home it looked more like a bachelor pad than a house as he could see lots of readymade food packets instant cook ups and lots of fruits and veggies he had simply moved himself from his kitchen when he heard a noise he quickly ran to find a king cobra snake in a plastic transparent sack who was screaming about the unfairness of life and how it was fate that he was now trapped and was going to be chopped and eaten for lunch by that evil guy with red eyes. He tentatively made his presence known.

"hi"

"Who is there? Has the evil man caught more of my brothers and sisters?"

"Its me Harry" as stood in front of the sack.

"You are not a snake" the snake replied

"Yeah" as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "What is your name"

"I am "the snake puffed its chest "king"

"Of what?"

"of snakes obviously"

"but there are bigger ones in books "

"I am the smartest they are all dumb brutes"

"How do you speak English?"

"I don't speak your tongue you speak mine"

"Really that is so cool"

" Yes it is " as they both turned their eyes to see a 17 year old guy leaning against a wall facing them with spinning red eyes which caused both of them to exclaim.

"it's the evil guy"

"I am sorry"

"Don't be it always intrigued me what they were talking when I used to hear them hiss and now can we switch back to English it is a bit tiring "

"What?"

"Now you are speaking in English I gather that you speak the language unconsciously but it is most effective in the presence of one"

I simply stared at the guy with red eyes as he spoke and then he kneeled on the floor and bit his thumb as a black circular design came out for a second and in the next there was smoke and then in its place another snake with black and green scales came out and spoke to the red guy.

I couldn't understand what they were speaking but it looked that they both spoke a common language. It continued for a minute before the snake looked at us and spoke.

"_Greeting little one and the speaker, I am Nichi one of the two guardians of the ryuchi cave "_

"_Ryuchi Cave?" harry said_

"_It exists I always thought it was true though I had to die to go there?" cobra said_

"_No you simply need to find the place yourself or need a snake from the cave to escort you" the snake replied_

"_What is ryuchi cave?" harry asked at this point he was more than curious_

_Both the snakes looked at him as if he had grown a second head before the cobra asked._

"_How can you not know about it even though you can speak ?"_

" _I don't know about a lot" harry replied lowering his head_

_The snake spoke " it is not surprising that he does not know being so young he must not have been told by his parents"_

"_My parents died when I was an infant"_

"_That is acceptable considering your surprise, I shall now tell you what the ryuchi cave is"_

"_it is a cave or it is our paradise where we live and thrive"_

"_Can I come there ?"_

"_No unless you are contact holder but even then you must find the cave yourself or provide us an offering"_

"_Earlier the cost was 50 thousand men and women's life during the rule of Manda now it is different you simply bring us something that is exotic and a serpent in nature and we will judge it"_

"_now little speaker release the little one and we shall depart to the cave"_

Harry simply went to the sack and opened it immediately the cobra ran or slithered to the other snake as the snake coiled itself around each other and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I noticed the red eyed guy was staring at me before he blinked and the red disappeared to black as he made his way to me. I felt as though he was looking through me before he 'hn' ed and asked

"Do you want to be strong?"

"yes"

"Do you wish to protect those precious to you?"

"yes"

"Do you wish to be a Ninja?"

"YES"

**The chapter ends here and I won't update until I get atleast 50 reviews for this chapter as this was primarily an idea which didn't let me sleep until I penned it down.**


End file.
